Trip To America
by Tabrina
Summary: When Seto has to take a trip to america will he come back alive? (sucky summary but oh well ) Yaoi content! Don't like don't read! SetoJou hints of YamiYugi All flames will be used to heat my fireplace
1. Where it all begins

A/N: Ok, has yaoi don't like don't read. (Not lemon, just a sweet yaoi story) If you don't heed this warning, and flame me anyway, well that just shows your intelligence now doesn't it =P  


__

Song lyrics

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seto kissed Jou lightly on the cheek and then hugged his younger brother. Seto stood up and noticed the sad looks from both boys. 

"I'll only be gone for the weekend. This is very important to the company." 

"But all the way to America big brother?" Seto sighed. He hated leaving, but his meeting was important and he didn't trust his American associates to handle it on their own. 

"I'm sorry Mokuba, but I have to." Mokuba jutted out his bottom lip, and Seto ruffled his hair. "I'll be back on Monday I swear it." He knelt down and hugged his brother a second time then stood up and faced Jou. Jou gave him the most heart wrenching puppy dog face, and he couldn't help but give him one last kiss goodbye. "I'll be back pup, don't worry." 

A car horn honked behind them and Seto looked back to see the limo driver. He frowned at the rude behavior and picked up his briefcase and started walking to the limo. Jou and Mokuba followed up until he shut the door. Seto rolled down the window and waved to them. 

"Behave you two." They both put on innocent faces and Seto wondered if he should trust them alone. The car drove off and he watched them both wave, until he couldn't identify them, or any of the other little colored dots. He turned around in his seat and stared at the window. 

Jou and Mokuba waited until they couldn't see the limo anymore, then walked back inside. Mokuba went up to his room and Jou plopped down on the couch. Jou closed his eyes and immediately saw Seto smiling, one of his rare, but there, smiles at him.

__

Gimme a reason  
Why I'm feeling so blue  
Everytime I close my eyes, all I see is you  
Gimme a reason  
Why I can't feel my heart  
Everytime you leave my side, I just fall apart

Seto hadn't even been gone for 5 minutes and Jou already felt lonely. He wondered if Seto was thinking about him right now as well.

And when you're fast asleep, I wonder where you go  
Can you tell me, I wanna know  
  
_Because I miss you  
And this is all I wanna say  
I guess I miss you, beautiful  
These three words have said it all  
You know I miss you  
I think about you when you're gone  
I guess I miss you, nothing's wrong  
I don't need to carry on_  


Jou sighed and stood up off the couch. Seto would be gone for two days, and he was not going to just sit around and do nothing. He walked up to Mokuba's room and saw him staring at the ceiling. 

"Hey kiddo, you wanna go over to Yug's?" Mokuba perked up and nodded and took a leap off his bed to land right in front of Jou. Jou laughed and they started walking over to Yugi and Yami's. He watched the younger Mokuba up ahead of him practically skipping down the sidewalk. Wow, if it wasn't the similar resemblance, you would never know Seto and Mokuba were brothers. They acted so differently. Jou growled at himself, and started doing the math to find out how many seconds until Seto came back. He had to stop when his head started to hurt. 

__

Gimme a reason  
Why I can't concentrate  
The world is turning upside down  
Spinning round and round  
Gimme a reason  
Why I now understand  
The beauty and simplicity of everything surrounding me

They finally arrived at Yugi's house and Mokuba rang the doorbell. Yami opened the door and smiled at Mokuba and Jou. He moved aside and motioned for the two boys to come inside. They walked into the living room to see Yugi playing a video game on the floor and Mokuba quickly went to join him. Yami sat in the chair, and Jou once again sat down in the couch. He suddenly imagined sitting in Seto's lap, like he had so many times before, and he hugged himself and pushed himself further into the couch. 

__

You got a way of spreading magic everywhere  
Anywhere I go, I know you're always there  
It sounds ridiculous, but when you leave a room  
There's a part of me that just wants to follow you too

Jou was brought out of his little reality when Mokuba's pocket rang. No, Mokuba's cell phone rang, which happened to be in his pocket. Mokuba answered it with a chipper Hello. Jou couldn't hear the person on the other line, but he knew who it was. Mokuba paused his side of the game and plopped down next to Jou. Jou could hear the suave voice which was soft and gentle now, but boy could it be menacing sometimes.

~~~Flash back~~~

Jou's head slammed up against the wall of the school and he struggled to get free, muttering obscenities at the man holding him up. Jou, being who he was had gotten into another fight, and this time, with the wrong person. The man was way more muscular than him, not to mention taller. Jou had no doubt in his mind that this kid was using steroids. Jou's head was once again shoved back into the wall and his vision started to go black. Suddenly he heard a stern voice from behind the kid holding him up.

"Leave him alone." The kid dropped Jou to the floor and Jou held his head in his hands hoping the throbbing would stop soon. He looked up, his vision a little blurred, and saw Seto standing up against the boy, not even looking the slightest bit frightened.

"What? Are you going to make me?" Seto smirked and nodded. "Ha! I'd like to see you try you little bitch!" The boy charged at Seto and Seto kicked the boy right in the stomach. The boy clutched his stomach and got a knife out of his pocket. He charged at Seto again and this time Seto simply moved to the side. The knife grazed Seto's cheek and Seto growled, the blood from his cheek running down to his jaw. Seto twisted the boy's arm behind his back and shoved him into the wall. The boy fell to the ground with a thud right beside Jou. Jou then looked back at Seto and took his outstretched hand. Jou yelped, a sharp pain shooting up his ankle, as he proceeded to fall into Seto's chest. Jou quickly jumped back only to flinch at the pain from, well, from almost everywhere. Seto put his hand around Jou's shoulder and helped him limp into school. The whole time Jou's face heating up forming a blush.

__

It's such a hard life in most of the time   
I'm just surviving  
That's why I want you to know  
In the world where sincerity has lost its meaning  
You fill my world with so much hope

~~End Flashback~~

By the time Jou had come back to reality Mokuba was poking him in the shoulder. 

"You wanna talk?" Jou nodded and brought the receiver up to his mouth. He quickly stood from the couch and walked into the bathroom. It seemed to be the only place he could talk in private with Seto. 

"Hey."

"Hi pup." Jou smiled at the nickname. Before Seto and Jou had hooked up he had always hated that nickname. Now it was more like a pet name, and he realized that he really was like Seto's puppy. "Man I hate payphones." Jou came back from la-la land from what, the fourth time that day? To hear Seto growling into the phone. 

"What?"

"I forgot my cell phone on my desk. I have to use one of their payphones." Jou chuckled. "Hey! I hear that." Jou chuckled louder, and Seto chuckled as well. Jou heard something in the background and he heard Seto sigh. "That's my flight pup. I guess I better go." Jou sighed as well.

"Yeah I guess you should." There was a short pause and finally Jou spoke up again. "Seto?"

"Yeah?" Jou realized this was going to sound corny but he didn't say it enough. 

"I love you." He could almost hear Seto's smile and it made his heart melt.

"I love you too puppy." Jou made a kissing noise into the phone and heard it returned. That noisy announcer woman came into the background again and Seto growled. "I have to go pup, or I'm going to miss my flight." Jou frowned.

"Ok. Bye Seto."

"Bye Jou." The line went down after that and Jou shut off the phone and came out of the bathroom and handed the phone to Mokuba.


	2. To go? Or not to go?

~~Meanwhile~~

Seto hung up the phone and walked towards his boarding station. Seto sighed and thought of his pup. He couldn't understand it but that puppy made him feel different. His insides twisted and tangled, but in a good way. 

_I've been broken, shut down and useless  
Feet above me  
Hands in the air  
You got me falling over and over  
You got me twisted tied up and tangled  
I do it all for you  
You know I've been a fool for you  
I thought I tripped on a shoelace  
I look down and it's only you_

He saw a few people getting on. Suddenly he had this nauseating feeling and he didn't want to get on that plane. A sudden image flashed before him, and he saw Jou and Mokuba kneeling on the floor, holding each other close, and crying. A woman came up next to him and took his ticket ready to punch it. 

"Wait." The woman stopped and gave him a quizzical look. "I-I'm waiting a bit." The woman nodded and moved on. Something wasn't right, and he wasn't about to get on a plane feeling like this. He sat down in one of the chairs and pondered what to do.

__

Now I'm standing at a terminal waiting to connect to another plane  
If I told you I just cancelled my flight to America  
Would you call me insane?  
Everything I am has been neatly contained into  
the contents of a Samsonite bag  
Me, a laptop, 2 suitcases and I'm coming to see you  
whether you like it or not  
Whether you like it or not

He wondered if he didn't want to get on the plane because he was forgetting something… and those something's were Jou and Mokuba. 

__

I've been put down, picked up and put off  
I've been held up, pushed and shoved around  
You got me falling over and over  
I've been drifting this side and upside down  
I do it all for you  
You know I'll be a fool for you  
I keep thinking I've lost something  
I look down and it's only you  


He didn't know what to do. On one hand, his business could be at stake, if he didn't go. On the other hand, he had this horrible foreboding feeling. Ugh, this was too hard.

__

How many forms can indecision take?  
When does the warning light appear before a man breaks?  
Mine is a restless heart don't try to fix it  
You know sometimes, sometimes I want it to ache

Seto finally came to a decision and stood up.

~~30 minutes later with Jou and the others~~

Jou and Yami were watching Yugi and Mokuba play yet another game when Yugi's grandfather came in the room. He walked at a quicker pace and changed the station on the television. Yugi and Mokuba whined and Grandpa quickly shushed them. Everyone watched the TV with interest and noticed he had just changed it to news. They were all quiet as they listened to the announcer talk.

"Flight 15 to America crashed today. One of the planes wing engines went out as and the plane crashed. There were no survivors. Back to you Wendy." Everyone looked to Jou and Mokuba. Mokuba's mouth hung open and he stared awe stricken at the television. Jou's eyes welled up with tears, and he let out a little choked sob. Mokuba crawled over to Jou and climbed up in his lap.

The weather seemed to go along with the moods of the two boys, because at that moment the thunder crashed, and the rain starting coming down hard and fast. Meanwhile in the room, Mokuba and Jou had all but started bawling.

"Wh-Why did th-this happen J-Jou?" Mokuba managed to get out between choked sobs. Jou couldn't answer and only shook his head. Yugi and Yami sat on the couch on either side and tried to comfort the two boys. Mokuba cried into Jou's shirt while Jou's tears slowly trickled down his cheeks to land in Mokuba's black hair.   


Sugaroku walked into the kitchen to make some tea, without another word. After 10 or so minutes he came back in, the two boys seeming calmer than before. Sugaroku looked down sadly at the two boys. Tears streaked their face and Mokuba was hiccup sobbing. Jou seemed a little calmer but you could tell that it was eating him up inside. Suddenly the doorbell rang, and Yami cursed their timing. He walked up and opened the door scowling at whoever had interrupted. He gasped at who was at the door, standing drenched from the rain.

"Can I come in?" Yami stepped aside without another word. When Sugaroku looked up he gasped as well. Jou and Mokuba looked over wondering what the commotion was about, and Jou's heart stopped for an instant. Mokuba's heart, had obviously sped up.

"Big brother!!" Mokuba leaped off Jou's lap and into his brothers arms. "I'm so glad your okay!" Seto gave everyone a quizzical look. Sugaroku pointed to the television as they showed a picture from the plane crash and Seto's eyes widened, and he paled. He was very glad he didn't get on that plane now. Seto looked up and saw Jou sitting on the chair smiling at him with tear filled eyes. Mokuba backed off and Jou walked over to Seto and just stared for a moment. The next movement was a blur as Jou jumped into Seto's arms knocking him over. He kissed him hard and Mokuba giggled then jumped on top of Jou, and created a dog pile. Yugi and Yami just watched on. Yugi giggled at the little love fest, and felt Yami's arm go around his shoulders. He looked up at Yami and smiled. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So, what do ya think? ^_^ I was listening to a song and it came to me, and I couldn't stop myself ^_^ Okay, the two songs are   
1. Darren Hayes- I miss you

2. Darren Hayes- Like it or not   


I'm happy with the results of this story ^_____^ Thx all for reading it, and please RxR


End file.
